


When Poe Crash Landed

by female_overlord_3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: COME ON IT'S SO DAMN OBVIOUS IM SORRY, I watched SWTFA, M/M, No but seriously if you don't like spoiler don't read, Poe's pov, Stormpilot, for aaaauuuurrrrgggghhhh on tumblr!, hell ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we know what happened when Finn woke up from the crash but what about Poe? </p><p>*Yes it was slightly glossed over but hey I can do what I want!*</p><p>Again SPOILER WARNING!!!!</p><p>Also STORMPILOT HELL YA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Poe Crash Landed

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I had so much fun writing this and I am definitely writing more! Let's just hope I can stay focus and write instead of reading about these two and really sw:tfa in general. Shout out to aaaauuuurrrrgggghhhh on tumblr who wanted this!
> 
> Not beta'd so ya all mistakes are mine!

Poe hears a voice calling his name and feels a hand shaking him. He gasps awake and starts thrashing against the thing that’s shaking him. He registers a couple of seconds later that it’s a fellow Resistance member.

“Mr. Dameron we need to leave. My name is Derek and I’m with the Resistance. Are you injured? Are you able to walk?” Poe’s thoughts are still a bit sluggish from the crash but the first words that leave his mouth are, “Where’s Finn, where’s my friend? I need to find him!”

Derek remains calm and slowly helps Poe to stand. “Mr. Dameron there was no one else found at the crash site of the tie fighter. I’m sorry but we must leave. The First Order will be here soon.”

Poe now starts trying to fight against Derek. “Wait wait! I need to find my bot, he has the information we need to find Luke Skywalker. We need to find him and my friend! Finn! Let me go I need to find them! Finn!” Poe starts shouting. Derek calls for help as Poe slips from his hold and starts walking the opposite direction of the ship that would take him back to base on D'Qar.

“Mr. Dameron we do not have time for this, you need to return to base before The First Order finds us. Adaya help me give him a shot of anesthesia. General Organa will be furious if we don’t return soon and trust me we don’t want that.” Derek grabs him and drags him back to the ship, Adaya give Poe the shot of anesthesia and helps carry him inside.

Poe tries to struggle but the anesthesia kicks in really quickly. “Need to find them… need to… Finn…BB-8… find…Finn.” He falls unconscious as the ship takes off and jumps to lightspeed  moments before a squadron of tie fighters arrive.

 

Back on D'Qar, Poe is awake and annoyed. He didn’t complete his mission and he lost both BB8 and Finn, with what they hoped was the last piece to finding Skywalker. He sits a bit deflated next to the new x-wing fighter he was assigned.  Snap walks up to him and tells him to suit up cause they need to head out to Takodana, they just got word that BB-8 was spotted there. He has a small hope that Finn is also with BB-8 but Snap has already heading back to his room to change before Poe can ask about Finn.

When his team arrives on Takodana, the First Order is already there. He takes out as many tie fighters he can and shoots down a bunch of storm troopers as well. It’s only a short time later that The First Order leave and they return back to base with none other than Han Solo himself and his company on the Millennium Falcon. As Poe is exiting his x-wing fighter does he see BB-8 rolling at max speed to get to him. Poe is ecstatic to have his friend back and then BB-8 is telling him about the people that helped him return; woman named Rey and a man named Finn that wears his jacket.

“Poe!” Poe stands when he hears his name and his eyes land on Finn who indeed is wearing his jacket and is now running towards him. A smile breaks across Poe’s face as he too is running towards Finn. “Poe Dameron! You’re alive!” Finn shouts while Poe yells, “Buddy!”and then they’re holding each other in a tight embrace. They pull apart and Poe takes in how his jacket looks on Finn."You completed my mission." *add the damn lip biting scene* “You’re wearing my jacket.” Finn looks down at it. “Oh sorry do you want it back? Here.”  He starts to strip the jacket off but Poe stops him.“Keep it. It suits you.” Finn blinks at him. “You’re a good man, Finn.” Poe adds and Finn smiles at him. Then Finn is asking Poe for his help to save his friend Rey.

 

It’s a couple hours later when everyone is getting prepared for battle, do Poe and Finn pass each other. No words are said, they just hold each other’s gaze as Poe grips Finns shoulder both saying everything without a word. _Good luck. Be safe. Come back._ It’s just them for this short moment and then they’re off.  

 

They won! Everyone is back on D'Qar celebrating with cheers and congratulations but Poe is looking for Finn as he eyes the Millennium Falcon. He spots Rey and Chewie carrying Finn who looks a bit worse for ware and he’s at his side in an instant as they lay him on the medical cart. “We got a pulse.” Someone says and Poe sighs in relief as he follows Finn to the medical bay.


End file.
